Jtrespeces
'''jtrespeces '''is an RTer that has been deleted 3 times, and had originally come from ATR when the new rules for ATR had been implemented in late 2013. She mostly likes to hang on the forums, and usually leaves for a few months before dropping back in. She currently has 3k posts on his current account jtrespeces3. Appearance As of now and since mid 2014, jtrespeces has adorned a light green torso and head, with black limbs as his main body colors. However before mid 2014 jtrespeces either wore a variation of the roblox green blue and yellow noob colors, or the 2012 edition of Lortex Security's main uniform with a space helmet. She very rarely changes out of his green and blue colors. Controversies jtrespeces has been mostly neutral during most things that involve RT, however in 2014 through early 2016 she had a hate for another RTer named FearlessCanadian, examples such as posting a thread named "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT FEARLESSCANADIAN"https://forum.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=151286747, however as of late 2016 this has come to a closure. Also in late 2013 and early 2013 she and Keldogon had a race to 10k posts which extended from ATR to RT, in which Keldogon was the first to reach 10k and promptly caused jtrespeces to go into a rage on forums, leading to a 3 day ban. RTer projects During 2013-2016 jtrespeces has hosted a multitude of RT Personal Build Servers, many of which have been sadly lost to time due to the inability to reopen places on deleted accounts. She has also created a few projects such as "i ship u rt", which was a place that contained graphic rule 34 models of RTers. This project caused him to get deleted on jtrespeces. Another major project she had worked on was "Legoseed Destroy RT", which was his reaction to legoseed becoming a mod, and was a lighthearted joke place about it. Future Visions After the deletion of multiple accounts due to foruming and bad behavior, jtrespeces has clearly stated that he does not want to not get deleted again. With this statement she says that she wants to purely forum on RT, and make new friends with any forumers who pass by his way, and wants it to keep it that way. Trivia * Was originally part of the ATR crew in early 2013 when ATR rules were very lax, and posts not pertaining to the rules of ATR were dropped into RT, thus RT was known as "ATR's trash can", and was acquainted with multiple users who are RTers in his time spent there, such as EcoPhantom, Direwolfgirl, Am4uryxp, Carnelia, and echoit. * First termination on jtrespeces was because of a supposed "Flight 93 9/11 RT roleplay" where RTers were to play as passengers and crew for it. * The first termination was lifted, however she was deleted two weeks later after making a joke about Gaomon94's name and funny ways of spelling it. * jtrespeces left for 4 months after making a few goodbye posts but later returned in on jtrespeces2, however that only lasted a week and jtrespeces2 was deleted after unknown reasons. * jtrespeces then came back on jtrespeces4, and stayed for a year and a half, but was later deleted after making a few invites to a dubtrack room. * She wrote a multitude of disturbing fanfictions about Roblox Talk in 2013 and 14, all of which can be found if you look deep enough. * Also created a lot of parody places, such as https://www.roblox.com/games/111116296/Legoseed-destroys-RTLegoseed Destroys RT, https://www.roblox.com/games/156130544/Legoseed-CreepyLegoseed Creepy, https://www.roblox.com/games/169860869/Legoseed-Creepypastaand Legoseed Creepypasta. Related Images